At the present time, the only practical method of individual sailing with an easily portable device is windsurfing. This is a popular sport, but requires great effort and considerable skill, and therefore is practiced by relatively few, and generally only by the young and unusually physically fit. One of the purposes of this invention is to provide an easier method of sailing on an individual device that is easily portable, and can be mastered relatively easily, and enjoyed by those with only moderate athletic skill and strength. The most obvious use of this invention is for sailing on water. However, the invention is also adapted to sail-skiing on snow or ice, and sail-boarding/biking on a large flat open area, such as packed sand or a parking lot.